


to nestle

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	to nestle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



to nestle 

 

Ja, ich lese die Kommentare =)  
Und möchte mich auf diesem Wege auch einmal bedanken. Ich glaube, es ist nicht ganz das Gewünschte, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir doch.  
Noch einmal vielen Dank!

to nestle  
„Du bist echt … Ach, Anders ...“, Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf, als er nun, vorgewarnt durch ihre Mutter, die gerade mit Anders aus der Notaufnahme wiedergekommen war, durch die Tür des gemeinsamen Badezimmers in das Zimmer seines Bruders trat, „Ich war drei Minuten nicht da … Drei Minuten um unser Schwester mit der Bindung zu helfen! DREI VERDAMMTE MINUTEN! Und du … du nutzt die Zeit … und stürzt dich mit dem Snowboard die Wendeltreppe in unserem Bungalow hinunter! Ohne Helm … Ohne alles! Du verdrehst dir das Knie … Demolierst dir die Nase … Du bist echt … Argh! Du bist ein Vollidiot! Sogar Sarah ist zurechnungsfähiger, als du, du schwarzes Schaf! Und die ist noch nicht mal sechs!“ Lars wich dem Kissen, dass Anders nach ihm geworfen hatte und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als er das kindische Schmollen auf den schmalen Zügen seines Bruders sah, „Weißt du eigentlich welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe …?“  
Sein blasser Zwilling lag auf dem Bett, mit einem Kühlpack auf dem Knie und dem wohl kindischsten Verhalten, das Lars je erlebt hatte. Und dennoch konnte Lars nicht anders, als Anders trotz allem noch immer zu lieben. Vorsichtig hob Lars das geworfene Kissen auf, legte es stützend hinter Anders, der sich nach seinem Wurf schwerfällig aufgesetzt hatte und nahm dann auf der Bettkante Platz. Für einen Moment betrachtete Lars seinen Bruder, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Das war wirklich eine sehr erwachsene Aktion, Anders. Ehrlich. Mit dem Snowboard die Treppe hinunter … Eine Wendeltreppe … Wow, das hätte ich nicht mal dir zugetraut ...“  
Anders schnaubte und zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern, dennoch weigerte er sich nach wie vor Lars anzusehen, sondern beugte sich zu dem Eispack auf seinem Knie hinunter. Seine langen Finger spielten dann unruhig mit den Kühlakku, taten so als würden sie es in eine bessere Position bringen, aber in Wirklichkeit versuchte er nur den schuldbewussten Ausdruck seines Gesichts zu verstecken. „Anders, verdammt. REDE MIT MIR? Was sollte diese Scheißaktion?“, Lars beugte sich vor und wollte Anders durch die Haare streichen, aber sein Zwilling wich zurück, „Dachte halt es wäre eine ganz gute Idee … Außerdem geht es mir doch gut … Die paar blauen Flecken ...“   
Lars lachte, und legte liebevoll einen Arm um seinen Zwilling, weckte der Tonfall doch alte, längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen. Jedes Mal, wenn Lars früher einen Scherz darüber gemacht hatte, wie ihre Eltern oder Geschwister herausfänden, wie eng die Zwillingsbeziehung wirklich war, hatte Anders ihn vollkommen entsetzt angesehen und hatte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen gelegt. Aber, das war schon lange Vergangenheit, beide Zwillinge waren merklich erwachsener geworden, aber dennoch war Anders' Blick weiterhin uncharakteristisch schüchtern, beinahe schon niedlich. Der ältere Zwilling seufzte, tastete nach Anders' Hand und verflocht ihre Finger liebevoll miteinander, um dann mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken zu streichen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber schließlich entspannte Anders sich. Er lehnte sich mit einem schweren, schmerzhaften Seufzen gegen Lars' starke Schulter und sah zum ersten Mal zu seinem Zwilling auf, „Hältst du mich fest? Bitte?“ Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und sofort wurde Lars wieder ernst und musterte seinen Zwilling nun wieder voller Sorge, „Doch so schlimm?“  
Anders', noch immer etwas schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln wurde ehrlicher und offener. Das Blau seiner Augen, noch immer leicht umwölkt, wirkte zwar noch immer etwas getrübt, glänzte aber dennoch wieder voller Erwartungen und auch in die blassen Wangen schien langsam wieder die Farbe zurückzukehren. Lars schluckte und kämpfte gegen den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang, seinen Bruder zu sich zu ziehen, ihn festzuhalten und zu küssen … Ihn unter sich zu bringen und ihre Körper … Er wünschte sich seinem Zwilling die so dringend benötigte Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Erleichterung schenken zu dürfen, aber ein weiterer Blick auf seinen noch immer blassen Bruder, ließ ihn sich auf die Lippe beißen.

„Mmmmh … Etwas … Eigentlich nicht … Mein Kopf tut weh ...“, Anders' Hand strich über die mit Pflastern geklebte Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe und er lächelte gequält, „Aber, du könntest mich trotzdem mal… in den Arm nehmen? Dann ginge es mir bestimmt schnell wieder besser … Und, ich könnte nicht mehr auf solche … dummen Ideen kommen … Du passt dann ja auf mich auf ...“ Lars erwiderte den Blick, schmolz aber wehrlos, als Anders beinahe bettelnd zu ihm aufsah und seiner Stimme einen flehentlichen Klang verlieh, „Bitte?“  
„Ach Anders ...“, lachte Lars, um seine Sorgen zu überspielen und stupste seinem Zwilling sanft gegen die vom Treppensturz lädierte Nase, bevor er gegen Anders' erwartungsvoll gespitzte Lippen wisperte, „Ich weißt nicht … Hast du dir das denn überhaupt verdient? Du bist schließlich ein … dämliches, schwarzes Schaf … Und hast angeblich eine Gehirnerschütterung … Auch, wenn ich mich frage, was man da erschüttern kann …?“

In einem kindischen Aufbegehren streckte Anders seinem Zwilling die Zunge raus, verzog das Gesicht dann schmollend und fiepte bettelnd, in einer Tonlage, von der er wusste, dass Lars nun nachgeben musste, „Biiiitteeeee, Larsi! Biiiiitteeeee! LAAAAAARSIIIII!“ Lars gab aber keine Antwort, stattdessen rutschte er wirklich näher zu Anders und suchte eine Position, in der er die Verletzungen seines Zwillings nicht noch weiter strapazierte oder Anders weh tun würde. Der Jüngere reagierte prompt und schmiegte sich mit einem selbstzufrieden klingenden Brummen an seinen Bruder, der dann vorsichtig die Decke über sie und Anders dann noch enger an sich zog. Anders' Atemzüge wurde nun wieder ruhiger und Lars schloss zufrieden die Augen. Beide Zwillinge fühlten sich sicher in ihrem kleinen, selbst gesponnenen Kokon der Zweisamkeit und genossen stumm die Nähe.  
Einige Dinge, sinnierte Lars, als er seine Nase im Nacken seines Bruders vergrub und den geliebten und so angenehm vertrauten Geruch genoss, schienen sich niemals zu ändern. Und dazu gehörten die Gefühle der Zwillinge füreinander. Mochte die Welt um sie herum zusammenbrechen, sie hatten immer einander und gemeinsam würden sie alles überstehen können. Lars lächelte, als er nun zufrieden die Augen schloss, „Ich liebe dich … du Vollidiot.“  
Er meinte Anders' Lächeln und auch seinen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlen zu können, als dieser sich nun vorsichtig in Lars' Armen drehte und die dunkel und verführerisch funkelnden, blauen Augen ihn musterten, „Ich liebe dich auch … du Musterknabe.“


End file.
